Vampire Knight one shots (Request are closed )
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: I'm taking any one shot request! Whether it's yuri(yes!), yaoi(nosebleed), straight, lemon, and etc. BUT I WON'T DO ZEROXKANAME! He doesn't deserve that exotic nymph! Zero: did you just call me a nymph! *hits my head* Me: *crying* correction a exotic nymph. I don't own vampire knight!
1. Don't Betray Me (Rido)

"Ah! R-Rido stop it!"

Rido smirked and kept nipping at his adorable human lover's neck. "But your so cute Joni especially when I do this..."

He pinched her butt making gasp then kissed her roughly. Joni always found it weird how she fell in love with this strange man not to mention why he clunged onto her the way he did. Who knew being almost attacked by a level E and saved by a mysterious pureblood could be life changing in a positive way. Rido groaned and started lifting up Joni's skirt, until the doorbell to her loft rang.

"Rido honey. I have to g-get the door."

"Ignore it focus on me and what I'm going to do to you."

"Rido please..."

"...10...9...8"

Joni quickly got from under Rido and ran to the door as he counted down. To her surprise when she opened the door a guy that look a like Rido was at there and he stared at her questionably but smiled a little at her.

"Hello. Can you tell me where Rido Kuran is?"

"Rido..."

"What-Kaname?"

"Uncle it's been a while." Joni tilted her head cutely and Rido gently pushed her behind him.

"Uncle? Rido you never mentioned having a nephew."

"Be quiet Joni. Why are you here Kaname last time I checked I done anything wrong."

"I know and I'm here to keep it that way. I won't allow you to harm anyone else-"

"Wait! Please don't take Rido away from me!"

"You don't know-"

"I don't care! I love Rido and he needs me!"

"Joni-"

"Shut up Rido! How about we make a deal"

"...I'm listening..."

"If Rido slips up just once I'll inform you immediately."

"Joni!"

"...Deal...Joni was it?"

"Yes." Kaname grasped Joni's hand and kissed it then whispered in her ear.

"Don't let your guard down around him." And with that he left and Rido turned his head away in shame.

"Rido please tell me everything."

Joni's stomach turned and felt as if she was going to throw up as he told her everything of what he did. "Joni..."

He tried to touch her but she moved away from him. "I need to be alone right now." Joni went to her room and Rido could hear her crying; She cried for several hours not letting Rido in then there was silence and she came out.

"Joni-"

She silenced him with a kiss and pushed onto the couch crawling on him and ripping open his shirt.

"I won't hesitate to turn you in if you betray me."

"I could never betray Joni."

"...Good."


	2. In love with a Hunter (Toga)

_**{Luka}**_

_He is a hunter. I'm a pureblood and with that we can't be together not to mention he's my teacher. So why...why can't I get him out of my head?! Toga Yagari what's so great about you? Besides your handsome features, perfect body, your kind (to the humans), and loyal. Probably better than any man I known over the years._

"Lady Monoko my don't you look lovely this evening-"

"What do you want Hanabusa?

"Oh! You have to get ready for class. Lord Kaname's orders." I sighed and told him to leave. I took a shower than got dress and went down stairs where everyone was waiting for me.

"You took your time. Are you trying not to see a certain someone~" Rima smirked and blushed deeply.

"Rima!" She laughed as we left the dorms and was on our way to the school. My best friend, Rima, kept teasing the whole way. She's the only one I told I really don't have a close relationship with anybody,but her.

"Rima please knock it off you don't see me teasing you about Shiki." I whined and her face turned red. "That's low Luka!"

"Oh like have any room to talk."

* * *

When we were in Toga's class Rima and me kept passing notes to each other.

Rima: I don't see how you could fall for this hunter. He looks like a pirate.

Me: He's handsome.

Rima: he's an average human.

Me: No he's not. Toga Yagari might have that tough attitude, but I can tell he has a good heart and I think I'm in love with him.

Rima: you know you two can't be together right

Me: yeah I know...

Before I could pass the note back to Rima Toga snatched it and my heart stopped when he started to read it. Oh no...no...no...no! Please let this be a bad dream! Toga raised an eyebrow and an emotion I couldn't read flashed through eye.

"Miss Monoko I need to see you after class."

I'm done for.

When class was over and all of the night class students left the school building I stood in front of Toga embarrassed and ashamed.

"Look Yagari how about we both for-" Toga wrapped his arms around me and kissed me forcefully while running his fingers through my long brown hair.

_**{Toga}**_

I pinned Luka down as I kissed her on top of the desk. When I pulled away I smirked when I saw shock on her cute face.

"I love you as well Lady Monoko."

"Eh?" I laughed a little kissed her forehead. "On your note you said you loved me and I love you as well your beautiful, kind, caring, fiesty, smart, and God you look sexy in that uniform."

"But I'm-"

"I don't care I love you anyways."

She blushed deeply making her look so innocent. "Toga?"

"Yeah love?"

"Um can we go somewhere private?"

_**Several minutes later in Toga's room**_

"Ngh! Toga you tease!" I chuckled and continued to lick Luka's entrance this pay back for being a tease first. She moaned loudly and buried her face in my pillows as she came.

I crawled onto of her and spread her legs open and I positioned myself in between her legs. "You sure about-"

"For the love of God just take me!" I smiled entered my beautiful pureblood lover. She was shy at first, but she really got into later on.

"Toga~ harder! I want you deep inside of me~!"

I moved harder into causing her to drag her nails down my back. I could feel myself coming close as her walls kept clenching onto me.

"Toga~!" She clutched onto me as she released and I thrusted a couple more times then came into her.

"Toga?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we now?"

"Your my student, girlfriend, and lover. Speaking of which we're not done yet~"


	3. Business (Zero)

"Let me make this clear you are my client and the ass that was caught drinking an undercover female hunter! You will not come to this meeting because that is what President Kiryuu will be expecting! So stay home and let me handle this only a pureblood can negotiate with these people"

"Your the best lawyer ever Kanna-"

"I'm only this because your mother is a good friend of my family. You can go to hell for I care." Kanna Handagi hung up on her client Kelvin Sanders and entered the elevator. She was fixing her hair and make-up in the elevator mirror she then blushed a little when thinking of the Hunter Association Zero Kiryuu.

{Kanna}

The level E is attractive and the way he interacts with humans is just beautiful but never mind that I have make sure Kelvin gets a lesser sentence. When I entered Kiryuu's office I immediately began talking business when out of no where President Kiryuu told me to do something unexpected.

"Excuse me?!"

{Zero}

I fixed my appearance before Handagi came in. I won't lie the woman was gorgeous for a lawyer of vampires. When she came in she began talking about the bastard who bit Samantha last week but I wasn't paying attention to that I was so focused on her beautiful brown eyes as she stared at me and how her dark skin made her look exotic I inwardly groaned at thought of undressing her and pinning that voluptuous body down on my desk and screwing her right here right now. I haven't felt this attracted to any woman besides Yuuki, but I missed my chance with her.

However that doesn't mean I'm going to miss with her.

"So I was thinking if we can put Sanders on-"

"You know what let's discuss the rest of this over dinner." Her mouth dropped and she looked furious but she was obviously blushing.

"Excuse me?!" Kanna yelled as she slammed her hands on my desk. I smirked and leaned closer to her face our lips almost brushing against each other.  
"If you want to discuss anything further about your client it will be over dinner at my place."

I wrote down my address and gave it her then told my secretary to escort her out. _See you at dinner darling._

{Kanna}

I lowered my dress as I stood in front of Kiryuu's loft. Okay talk business, don't drink any alcohol, and don't get comfortable. When Kiryuu opened the door his eyes widened when seeing my outfit. Can't blame him I was wearing a tight black cocktail dress. He invited me in and his place was rather nice. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the table had candles and the food looked delicious.

"Did you make this?" I turned to him in surprise. He walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out for me.

"Yeah hope you like it Kanna" I blushed when he called me by my first name. Remember Kanna don't get comfortable.

Several minutes later

I was giggling on Kiryuu's couch after he told me a funny story about his friend Kaito. I sipped my 4th cup of wine and cuddled up next to Zero who had his arm around me and was running his had through my black curly hair.

"Want to talk about your client now?" He chuckled and I smirked. "No throw him in jail I'll tell Elizabeth her son needs to learn."

He smiled at me then with caution kissed me I returned which caused things to get a little heat. I moaned loudly and gripped his sheets as he finally entered me.

"Zero!" He moved roughly almost animalistic he bit into my neck and I practically screamed. I felt I was almost coming undone when Zero began to slow down.

"Zero?~"

"Do you want me baby?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then your going to have to promise me to be mine." I kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist then whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled us so he was on his knees and began to thrusting harder into me I grabbed his hair tugging on it a little he growled and thrusted harshly me I yelped and bit his shoulder when I felt him pulsing within me after a few hard thrust he came inside me.

"Zero!"

Next Morning

I woke up to the smell of coffee and food I sat up in Zero's bed he then came in with a tray that had eggs, bacon, coffee, and waffles. He smiled and place it on my lap then kissed me.

"Morning beautiful shall we discuss business?"


	4. Mine (Yandere Kaname)

I stomped on Kiryuu's dead body crushing him as Lily cried and screamed at me. I ignored her struggles and grabbed her then a sleeping Vladimir and Thomas. I took them to the Kuran manor there I placed Vladimir and Thomas in their room then dragged Lily to the basement.

"Why am I here?!"

"Because it's obvious you won't return my feelings through kindness so I'll make you return it through pain."

It took me over 3 years break Lily after I killed Kiryuu and took her and children back. 3 years of hitting her, depriving of food, and making sure she doesn't see our children, but it was worth it because Lily broke.

"Please stop...I promise not to disobey you again Kuran-san ju-just please don't hurt me anymore." She cried as she tried to shield her bruised body from me. I gave her a sad smile and kissed her. She shook in fear and cried more.

"It's about time Lily now let's get you out of this basement." She nodded and when she was out she hugged her son's who returned it. I smiled and held them all.I finally have my family.

* * *

"Ngh! Please Kaname your being to rough!" I silenced my obedient wife with a kiss as I made love to her roughly. She was perfect now. She doesn't fight me anymore. She doesn't cry anymore. She just excepted it.

"I love Lily."

"Ah! Ah! Ngh!" I chuckled as she continued to moan. My lovely Lily I finally have you.

She arched her back as I released into her and screamed my name

"Kaname!"

* * *

_**Reality**_

"Ah! Kaname!" Yuuki screamed at she released I kissed my princess, but I felt no guilt about thinking of another woman while sleeping with her because I know who I really desired.

And I will have her soon.


	5. Christmas present(Kaname)

_**{Angelica}**_

"Exactly what am I doing here?" Sara asked as we walked around the mall. I blushed and began playing with my fingers. "Your helping me search for a present for Onii-sama.

"Oh...I see you still couldn't find a present for your husband still."

"I know I'm a terrible wife!" I cried and Sara sighed obviously irritated.

"No your not. Just give him sex if your out of options."

"Why do that we can sex anytime. I just want to give him something special this year."

"Ugh. Married people." We walked around some more and I was about to give up until I saw the perfect gift in the window of an antique store.

"Are you sure you want to get that Angelica?"

"Yes! Its perfect!"

_**{Kaname}**_

It was Christmas morning and I kissed my beautiful wife as she opened her gift, which was a diamond necklace I bought at Zales. Angelica thanked me for her gift then dragged me into my study were something almost around 7 feet tall wrapped in gifted wrap.

"What is it? Its not a prank is it?"

"Just open it silly!" She giggled I carefully ripped off the gift wrap and my eyes widened when I saw a old fashioned book case under it. "Oh my God"

"Do you like it? I remembered you looking at something similar to this when we visited Sara and Ori last month and you said you really liked it so...Merry Christmas Onii-sama!"

I smiled at Angelica and kissed her again, but this time deeply. It was so beautiful how she could remember something that means so much to me. Its moments likes these that remind me why I chose her instead of Yuuki.

"Thank you so much. I love it my little Angel."


	6. Lock and Key (Kaname)

_**{Kaname}**_

I waited downstairs for Veronica nervously. Its the first time in months since we've been alone because of the twins. I just want everything to be perfect.

"Kaname are you alright?" I jumped a little hurt when I heard Veronica's voice behind me. I turned around and smiled when I saw her in the dress I bought her for her birthday.

"Kaname?"

"Oh sorry I'm alright. You look beautiful." My adorable wife blushed and said thank you. I grabbed her hand and we went to our favorite restaurant, Amor, and were enjoying ourselves, but every man in the place kept gawking at my Veronica. Don't these pigs see she has a wedding ring on her finger?! I felt something soft grasp my hand and I look to see Veronica smiling at me.

"We can leave if you want Kaname."

"Wh-Why would I want to leave?"

"You growled at the waiter when he was taking our order."

"I'm sorry. I wanted this night to be special since we rarely have time for each other because of the kids, but I don't like the way other men are staring at you." Veronica giggled and kissed my hand.

"Honey you don't see me growling at Ruka or any other slut that throws themselves at you. You want to know why?" I nodded and her smile grew.

"Because you once told me that I have your heart under lock and key and no one can ever take you away from me. Same thing goes for you Kaname. No one can take me away from you because I belong to you and you alone."

She shouldn't have said that.

{Limo}

"Hah! Kaname!"

"Scream my name louder my love." I whispered into my beloved's ear while thrusting my hips harder into her as she sat in my lap.

"Ka-Kaname! We sh-should stop the dr-driver will hear us!"

"If you think we should stop why are you moving your hips my darling."

Veronica moaned louder and blushed. Her embarrassment is too cute; I turned her so she was on all fours and pressed her against the window then began pounding into her. I felt her wall clenched onto me and smirked.

"You can't cum yet love when we such a long way to go before we get back home." She squeaked when I picked up one of her legs and rammed deeper into her. After thrusting into her in position for about almost an hour she began to lose her mind in ecstasy.

"Kaname I-I can't hold it anymore!"

"M-Me either love." I after a couple more thrusts we both came leaving a mess in the back of the limo...oh well.

"I love you Veronica."

"An-And I love you as well Kaname. But what about-"

"Let the driver worry about that."


	7. Secret (Akatsuki)

{Akatsuki}

Xena and I were stumbling and crashing into things as we were kissing each other and trying to get each other clothes off in my family's villa, which was on a private beach meaning extra privacy.

I threw my hunter girlfriend, who was wearing nothing, on the bed and began kissing, biting, and licking her breast. She moaned and held onto me then bucked her hips against mine.

"Aka-Akatsuki what did you tell Aido?"

"I told him I was coming here to be alone and relax without hearing him and Ruka squawk about Lord Kaname and you? What did you tell daddy Yagari?"

"I told him that I was going to train somewhere in the Caribbean." I smiled and kissed her tan skin all the way down to her entrance. So sweet...she taste absolutely sweet.

"Akatsuki~ I uha! Thought we agreed no foreplay~!"

"I know, but you taste so good." I slipped my tongue inside and began tasting her. She tossed her head back and began to go crazy.

"Akatsuki~!" I wanted to hear her say my name louder-no I wanted her to scream it. I moved my tongue roughly inside her making her walls clamped on it. She tried to push my head away before she could release, but I forced her hands down with one hand and held her waist down with the other. She screamed and arched her back as she came. I licked my lips and observed her limp form then chuckled, but was surprised when she tackled me down tugging my pants and underwear off. She wouldn't.

"Fuck! Xena! " Yeah she did. She engulfed my member entirely then started to bob her on it. I groaned then gripped her head making her move faster. If her father were to see us like this he would totally kill right now. Xena gripped my hips stopping me from bucking it up. I groaned again as I came into her mouth. She giggled as she swallowed it then licked her lips. I blushed then roughly pushed her down and spread her legs then started pounding to her. The bed creaked and kept hitting against the wall as we made love like animals. I almost thought we were going to break the bed. I looked up at Xena's red eyes and began to wonder why did we have to hide our feelings for each other?

Is she ashamed of me? Its not like we're in some Hunter and Vampire forbidden love situation. There are many Hunter and Vampire couples out there. I just don't understand why we have to keep our relationship a secret! Aido and Ruka wouldn't care nor would my family; he'll I bet my mother would love Xena. So why...why...why!

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Oh God Akatsuki your being rough!" I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Xena was on her side with one leg on my shoulder and I have both of her hands pinned down. She was begging me to be a little gentle, but I was still frustrated and went back to thrusting like a maniac into her. My pace didn't hurt it her it just made her moan and scream like crazy. Xena and I finally came and fell on the bed. I was breathing heavily and Xena hit me in the chest.

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that Akatsuki! I said you were being to rough!"

"But you liked didn't you?"

"Th-That's not point! The point is you had no self control!"

"Okay you want to know?! Why are are we keeping our relationship a secret!? Are you ashamed to be with me!?"

"No of course not its just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm worried of what my father might say."

"Baby don't you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then your father will just have to accept us. Because I love so much and I'm not planning on letting you go."

"Okay first thing tomorrow I'll tell him." She told him and he was beyond posses and threatened to cut my dick off because I how he said 'defiled his innocent daughter'. To be honest she isn't all that innocent especially when she was riding my-

"Akatsuki did you really say to my father?"

"Yep."

"You know he's going to kill you right?"

"I know but you'll be to protect me." She giggled and kissed me.

"You got that right babe."


	8. Distraction (Zero x male Oc)

**_{Zero}_**

"Alright everyone go back to your dorms!" Yuuki yelled as the crowd of desperate girls tried to get through the moon dorm gate I just laid on my lover's lap trying to sleep, but he kept fidgeting. "Izumi stop moving."

"Zero shouldn't we be helping Yuuki."

"She'll be alright."

"Bu-But-" I forcefully grabbed the back of his head making him kiss me and he blushed deeply, but returned it. "Don't worry about Yuuki she'll be fine-"

"Zero! Help!"

"Zero..." I kissed him again ignoring Yuuki cry for help, but she kept calling for me until Izumi got up letting my head fall on the ground and ran to help Yuuki. I glared at Izumi begging the crowd of girls to back away from the gates, which they did because they knew if they touched Izu they'll have to deal me(also he's adorable). The girls backed away from the gates and Izumi helped Yuuki up, but she snatched her hand away.

"Izumi what did I tell you about coming to visit Zero while he's on duty!" Izumi eye widened and I growled when Izumi's slowly went down from guilt. "You said not to visit Zero or he'll get distracted." The night class came out, but Yuuki was too busy yelling at Izumi to notice.

"Exactly Zero has a job to do and he can't do it if you're always around. He is my partner first and your boyfriend second-"

"Shut up Yuuki Izumi is not a distrac-"

"It's alright Zero I'll go. See ya later okay?" Izumi gave me a fake smile and ran off before I could respond. Yuuki sighed, but blushed when Kuran came toward her.

"Is everything alright Yuuki?"

"Y-Yes Kaname senpai-" A girl from the crowd threw a book at Yuuki and screamed:

"You bitch! You were so rude to Izu-chan! Yet your whoring around with the night class boys!" All the day class fan girls yelled in agreement and threw stuff st Yuuki not caring if they hit the night class as well.

Izumi is very popular among the day class girls.

Kuran tried to shield Yuuki, but Seiren pulled him out of the day class girls wrath along with the other night class students leaving Yuuki and I ran to go look for Izumi, ignoring Yuuki yelling for me to help her.

This is what she gets. I ran to my room since Izumi and I are roommates and saw him sitting on my bed watching tv on his phone with a gloomy expression on his face. I hate seeing sadness in those pretty red eyes of his. I crawled into my bed and snaked my arms around him. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" He mumbled and I buried my face in his hair.

"It's my day off."

"Zero that's not funny you're only proving Yuuki's point. I am a distraction she nearly got hurt by fan girls because of me-" I kissed him and he pulled away. "And you keep doing that to change the subject. I think we need to take a break."

"...No." I pinned Izumi down and ripped opened his shirt exposing his smooth beautiful skin. I kissed his neck then worked my way to his chest where I licked and teased his nipples and he tried to push me off of him while he was moaning. "Zero st-stopped!" I ignored him and continued with what I was doing, but I got annoyed when he kept trying to push me off so I bit him and purposely sunk my fangs into him drinking from him slowly. His blood keeps me stable even though he's human, but I'm not doing this because I'm hungry, but because he really gets tuned on when I bite him.

"Hah! Ze-Ngh!" I slid my hand down his pants and gripped onto his erection. He arched his back and moaned louder when I started to pump his shaft. Izumi was panting for me to quit it, but ignored him and stroked him faster and smirked when pre-cum began to come out; Izu is so cute. I just want to see him cry under me begging for me to ram my cock inside him. The very thought already making me hard.

I rubbed the tip with my thumb, which drove him crazy and I went into the nightstand draw and pulled out the lube. I pulled off the top with my teeth then stopped jerking off Izumi then poured a bit of the lubricant on my fingers. Izumi tried to crawl off my bed, but I pulled him back my his leg causing him to lay on his stomach. I held his wrist down to keep him still then inserted my moist finger into him. Izumi cried out in pleasure and I bit his ear adding onto the pleasure. I thrusted and swirled my fingers in him until I felt he was prepared then I unzipped my pants and pulled out my member and started to teased him more with it by rubbing the tip at his entrance.

"Ple-Please Zero stop...ah...teasing me..." Izumi pleaded and kissed him before thrusting in him. Izumi moaned into the kiss and I gasped at the familiar warm sensation around me. He's so tight...

Once I was done enjoy the sensation I pulled my pelvis back slowly then forcefully ram myself back in surprising Izumi. I pounded into him drinking the sight of him reacting to my every move. The way he clenched the bed sheets, his ragged breathing, and his toes curling was too much, I just might cum now.

"Ze-Zero har-harder ah!" Izumi begged with the most erotic face ever, which broke my self control.

"You're too cute." I stated as I grasped the end of the bed for support and thrusted into Izumi with inhuman speed. I pounded into him mercilessly and he moaned after every thrust. The bed creaked and banged against the wall, Izumi mewled that he was close and so was I. The pleasurable knot built up in my stomach and when Izumi clamped onto me while cumming I soon followed. I pulled out of him letting my cum flow out of him and he laid there twitching and drooling and I turned his head towards me and kissed him hard.

"Don't you ever suggest a break again or I'll tie you up to the bed and fuck you until tomorrow night." Izumi laughed, but nodded. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I held him tight. "I like it when you distract me. You make my day brighter."

"But Yuuki-"

"Don't worry about Yuuki I'm sure she regrets for what she said to you."


	9. Rei (Toga x male Oc x Rido)

{Rei}

How long has it been since I saw outside, breathe fresh air, or even enjoyed the sun? I miss my family and friends even though I can't remember their fac-

"Ack!"

Master Rido tugged on my leash and thrusted into me harder. "You stopped moaning. What are you thinking about Rei?" My heart started racing because I knew master would be mad if I thought about anything relating to leaving him. To throw him off my tracks I whimpered and mewled.

"No-Nothing plea-please give me more..."

It seemed he wasn't buying it because he slapped me and started to choke me then pounded into me at an abusing pace. "You were thinking of leaving weren't you?"

I couldn't answer because I was fighting to breathe. "Heh. You don't need to answer I know you were! How long have I cloth and fed you?! Huh? 6 years! And you want to leave you ungrateful whore!"

Master finally released my throat when I was about to pass out. I wheezed and gasped for air, but everything was hazy when my bruised body was feeling a blend of pain and pleasure. Master scratched my chest hard so I bled and licked my bloody I cried out in agony and he laughed while stroking my member. "Your the first person I grew attached to after Juri broke my heart! Maybe a week without food will teach you a lesson."

Master pace increased to inhuman speed and I threw my head back when I came then my body jerked when he came inside me hours later.

He chained me to the bed and wrapped a gauze around my chest. "I'll be gone for a while so be good and don't die if you do I'll pull out from the depths of hell and punish your lewd body until it gives out then I'll turn you into a level E."

My eyes widened, but I nodded and tears fell from my eyes. He smirked and kissed me before leaving me in my dark cold room.

I sat for days then weeks and what I'm guessing for months. The maids sometimes came in to feed me or clean up the room and me when they felt like it. They really didn't like me because I was master' s favorite toy. They can take my place for all I care I just want to leave this treacherous place.

Months later

I don't think my body can take anymore. The maids haven't shown up in a long time and the room smells of death. I have to hold on master is probably testing me...I don't want to be punished and I don't want to die either...

I broke down crying. "Why did this have to happen to me?! I wasn't a terrible person I was kind to everyone and I listened to my parents! So why?!"

{Yuki}

Onii-sama, Hanabusa , Ruka, Akatsuki and me all wondered around Rido's old mansion looking for anything that could tell us what else he was up to it looks like it has been abandoned for months after his death. We all split up and I went upstairs with Hanabusa. We checked all of the rooms and found nothing; Hanabusa suggested we meet up with the others. I was going to agree until I saw a interesting looking door it was decorated with chains and a giant lock. I pulled out Artemis and broke the door opened and inside smelled terrible.

"Lady Yuki!"

"Hold on I think I see someone." I ran inside and saw a young man who was in his late teens early twenties, he was obviously human and had red curly hair. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. I checked to see if he was alive and he was faintly breathing and his eyes were dazed and they shown he was crying. I broke the chains and screamed for Onii-sama. The young man moved his eyes slowly to me and I smiled. "It's going to be okay we'll get you out of here."

Onii-sama appeared next to me asking me what was wrong and the young man screamed with a hoarse voice and was crying:"I didn't try to escape Master! I've been good! I've been good! I didn't die on you! Please don't hurt me!"

He crawled off the bed with whatever strength he had moved to a corner covering his bruised and battered body.

Onii-sama's eyes saddened and I think it's because he didn't like being thought of as Rido in front of me. He moved to the young man who was shaking and trembling uncontrollably and Onii-sama touched the man's head knocking him unconscious. "We'll take him to Cross he'll know what to do. Akatsuki carry him."

Cross Academy

I waited patiently outside the infirmary room with Toga Yagari and Zero (who was ignoring me) when Cross came out of the room he had an astonished expression on his face. "Will he be okay?"

"Physically yes mentally no. I'm surprised he's even alive he had so many injuries on his body. Not to mention he was dehydrated and had a fever up to hundred and four degrees. He must have a lot of will power."

I bit my lip afraid to ask a certain question, but I must know what he was doing in that mansion. "Do...D-Do you know what Rido was using him for?"

Cross made a face of disgust and looked away from me. "You don't want to know Yuki."

"But I do-"

"Isn't it obvious Rido used the guy as his fuck toy." Zero answered annoyed and the room went silent. Oh my god...how could anyone do something this cruel?! I asked if I could see the young man and Cross said it wouldn't be a good idea. After he said that we all heard a crash in the room we all ran inside and saw the young man on the floor trying to get up, but he was too weak. Yagari ran to the young man a picked him up then placed him back in the bed much to the young man's dismay. "Let me go! Where am I? Who are you people! I must get back to Master before I am punished!"

Yagari told the young man to relax and that Rido was dead and I saved him and he was in the infirmary. At first the young man didn't believe that Rido was dead, but I assured him Rido was. The young man was silent cried, but it was tears of joy. "I've been stuck in that mansion for six years...now I'm free..."

"Six years? How old are you?" Yagari asked and the young man thought about for a while.

"I was taken when I was fifteen so I guess I'm twenty-one?" Yagari and the rest of us eyes widened. That's sick he kidnapped him when he was fifteen?

Yagari sat down next to the young man and asked how he was taken. "I was helping my father and mother carry groceries to car and everything happened so fast. All I remembered was my parents telling me to run and so I did, but he caught me covered in my parents blood! He said he's been watching me for years and couldn't hold back his-" The young man held his head saying he didn't want to finish and we understood. We were about to leave so the young man could rest, but Yagari asked for the young man's name. "Rei..."

{Yagari}

Later that night

"Hey Cross let me watch over the kid."

"Hm? You don't need to trouble yourself Toga I'll take-"

"No. I'll do it." I said sternly and he flinched, but agreed. From the moment I saw that boy I felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. He felt so frail in my arms I almost thought I was going to break him. Don't worry Rei I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

Three years later

"Toga~get up you have night classes to teach." I opened one eye and saw a happy Rei sitting on my desk.

So cute...

I told him I was up and patted my lap he blushed and shook his head, but I pulled him on my lap and started to kiss his neck. "T-Toga stop someone could come in at any moment."

" Then let's make this quick." I unzipped his pants slid my hand into his underwear and started to stroke him he leaned into me and moaned. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my member and his member against mine and started to stroke the both of us. Rei held onto me saying he was cumming soon. I stroked faster and shuddered when we both released. I placed Rei on the desk and closed the door locking it and closed the blinds.

"Toga the class-"

"Fuck the class you're more important." I walked back over to him and pulled off his pants then thrusted into him. "AHHH Toga we're going to get in trouble~!" He shivered as I moved into him. He wouldn't let me hold him like this ever since we started dating two years ago it was only until this year he agreed to let me have sex with him. I could understand why he didn't want a physical relationship given what happened to him, but ever since we started having sex I took every opportunity to bend him over and ram into him. I hit my baby's sweet spot and he held onto the desk for dear life. "Toga~! Toga~!"

"Yeah that's right sweetie scream my name."

Rei blushed harder and moaned my name after every thrust. Ugh god he's so tight and he clenching onto me! I'm about to cum! Rei released and so did I after a couple of thrust.

"Toga...please don't stop..." I chuckled and kissed him.

"We might get in trouble..."

"But I need you..."

"Anything for you my adorable Rei."


	10. Jealousy (Akatsuki x male Oc)

{Hoshi}

"Hoshi! Hoshi baby let me explain!" I walked faster to my room not looking back at my boyfriend for two years, Akatsuki Kain. I knew he use to be in love with his cousin Ruka, but I thought that he got over her when we started dating. So why did I see them kissing in his room?!

I felt Akatsuki catching up so I ran to my room and when I reached my door just as Akatsuki was about to come in I slammed it in his face and locked it. My roommates Takuma and Senri looked at me questionably as Akatsuki was banging on the door violently and yelling for me to open the door.

"Hoshi is everything alright?" Takuma asked and I gave him a fake smile.

"Yep! Excuse me I'm going out for some air." I whispered then quietly changed into something more casual.

I ran then jumped out the opened window landing on my feet. I jumped a little when I heard the door break down and I heard Akatsuki yelling for me. I looked up and saw him looking down at me.

"Hoshi!" I warped out of the school and into town before he could catch me. I started walking around having no idea why I ran or why I'm in town. It happened all so quickly, my body was moving on it's own.

Maybe I should go back I'm not suppose to be outside the school, but I don't want to see Akatsuki. Maybe I was overreacting and she forced herself onto him, but his eyes was closed. Maybe-

"Eh?! Shi?!" I turned behind me and saw my ex-boyfriend Kou Mukami. Kou was with some girl who questioning who I was, but he shook her off and hugged me tightly. Kou and I broke up because he was traveling a lot and I had school so we kind of drifted apart.

The girl was demanding his attention, but he told her to get lost and she stormed off. "Shi what are you doing here?"

"My new school isn't that far from here and I-I just need to get out you know..."

"You're hiding something." I blushed and shook my head. "No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. You always stutter and trail off when you're lying. Is it a guy?"

"No." Kou narrowed his eyes at me making me flinch. "Yes it is...I saw my current boyfriend or maybe ex kissing his former crush."

"Was the crush male or female?"

"Female."

"You fell for a straight guy?"

"No! I thought he was Bi like you." I exclaimed and Kou scoffed.

"Hoshi he was most definitely straight. You practically look like a girl and you're cute so that's probably why he went out with you. Did you two have sex yet?"

"No-"

"Oh yeah he was totally straight." I started to tear up because I think Kou was right because Akatsuki only wanted to kiss me he never touch me in any other way. Kou hugged me again then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How long has it been since you...know?"

"Two years!" Kou's mouth dropped. "Two years?! You?! But you're a little succubus-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry darling, but you're are really lustful. Especially, when we were dating." I huffed and turned my head away from him. Then I felt Kou grab my hand and drag me down the street.

"Kou?"

"You need some fun you get your mind off of things." Kou dragged me around town we ate crepe, went to go see a movie, and went on a Ferris wheel.

I actually had a lot of fun and forgot all about Akatsuki. This wasn't a date nor did it have a date vibe because like I said Kou and I grew apart so we don't have any romantic feelings for each other, but we do have a friendship.

Kou and I were staring at the lake, but he was hugging me from behind because he said I was soft.

"Hey Shi let me give you my new number." I gave Kou my phone and he placed his number in and I did the same for him.

"See now we can always talk to each other. Oh before I forget I'm having a concert in Paris during spring break want to come with me?"

Well since I no longer have a boyfriend...

"Yeah sur-"

"HOSHI!" A voice boomed and Kou and me saw a furious Akatsuki storming towards us. Kou tried to get in front of me shielding me, but knowing Akatsuki and given how pissed he is right now.

He'll mess up Kou's face.

I told Kou it was alright when Akatsuki was close to us. "What do you want Akatsuki? I'm busy."

"Doing what messing with some pretty boy idol?"

"As if you're one to talk! You when I'm not going to fight with you come on Kou."

Before I could leave Akatsuki grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Kou tried to save me, but Akatsuki brought Kou's fan girls when yelling he was here.

I kicked and screamed for him to let go. I could warp myself somewhere else, but I do like having his arms around me.

"I don't get why you're so mad aren't you with Ruka now?"

"I'm not! You didn't let me explain! She kissed me! She cornered me and kissed me because Kuran rejected her!"

"But you were enjoying it! I saw you with your eyes closed and your arms around her!"

"I-I-"

"Do you even give a shit about me? Don't answer that. Of course you don't! For the love of God I fell for a straight guy trying to be Bi! We never even had sex! I guess there is no point in dwelling on it, you probably couldn't even get it up like Kou. Or fuck me like a Kou-"

Akatsuki stopped and grabbed me by my hair. Forcing me to stare in to his fiery eyes. Uh oh I pissed him off.

"You slept with him?!"

"That's none of your business! Besides why would you care?! You're not my boyfriend!"

Akatsuki let out an animalistic growl and shoved my head into the dirt with one hand and ripped off my pants with other. "Wh-What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Shut up you slut! You think you can go around sleeping with any pretty boy you see?! When I love you so much!" Akatsuki grabbed my member and started to stroke me then shoved three of his fingers into me dry. We're inn the woods, which is a couple of feet from the school and the day class girls like to sneak out and take pictures of the night class not to mention the disciplinary committee could hear or see us!

I gasped in pain and tried to crawl to get away from him, but he used his body weight to keep me in place. "Where do you think you're going baby?"

He started to stroke faster and thrust his fingers harder. He was too rough and it felt as if he was trying to tear my open, but I was slightly aroused by the pain. I moaned in pain and a bit of pleasure and he scoffed. "Don't try to act like you don't like it when you're this hard!"

"Ah! Akatsuki st-stop you're hurting me!"

"Liar. You're about to cum aren't you?" I shook my head, but he hit my prostate and I clenched onto the grass and shuddered when I came.

Akatsuki hmphed then I heard him unzip his pants. I freaked out and tried to crawl away again, but he held me down by my head. And I cried when I felt him entering me he covered my mouth and slammed into.

So cold... he feels so cold inside me. Not to mention he's-

"You can feel how hard I am can't you? Thought I wouldn't be able to get it up?"

"Please Akatsuki-I-I'm sorry, but someone will hear u-"

"Why you're a screamer?" I blushed and shook my head yes. I thought he would stop and we could leave, but he took out his handkerchief and shoved it into my mouth then took off his belt and tied my arms.

"Now you can scream all you want." Akatsuki grabbed my hips then thrusted hips into mine at a constant pace. He moaned above complimenting the fact that was tight around him. I enjoyed the feeling of him being inside me making my mind go blank every time he hit my prostate.

So...good! I was drooling through the handkerchief and wanted him to go faster. I bucked my hips and he placed me on my back and I can see that sexy smirk on his face.

"You want me to fuck you senseless Hoshi?"

I nodded and his smirk grew. Akatsuki threw my legs above my head and he slammed back into me with a harder pace. I moaned loudly through the piece of cloth and my toes curled.

I love how he's being so brutal with my body! I want him to break me!

"I see you're enjoying it my little Hoshi...the slutty gaze your giving me tells it all." Akatsuki groaned then thrusted faster, which made me come undone easily. I want more...~ I want him to release inside of me.

Akatsuki picked me up and pressed me against a tree then rammed back inside of me. I squealed and my lover just moaned: "This is going to be a long night."

(Several hours later)

(Akatsuki's bathroom)

"Ah! Harder~!" I screamed as Akatsuki hammered into me. We've been at it for I don't how long we already missed night class and our peers were still gone so we had the place to ourselves. "Who do you love baby?"

"You! I love you!~"

"And I love you as well." Akatsuki kissed me then with couple more thrusts he released into me making me cum.

Maybe I should make him jealous more often. "Oh Hoshi I know you didn't sleep with Mukami since your ass was dry so for lying. I think another punishment is order."

"Can't wait.~"


End file.
